The Last Time Lady
by dog1056
Summary: What happens when suspicious activity leads to an investigation which leads to a Time Lady? Please r&r. Rated T for minor swearing and just to be safe. Has some Avengers stuff/characters in it as well but Agents of SHIELD and Avengers is basically the same thing anyway.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Zoe and the story.

Thoughts will be in _italic._ Hope it's good and I will update when I have at least one review so I know that this story wasn't a waste of time.

* * *

"Damn it!" I say to no one in particular as the building stayed stubbornly on my leg.

"Is someone there?" I hear a voice ask.

"Obviously!" I snap back.

"Where are you?" the voice asks.

"Over here! Just um… follow the sound of my voice," I call out as a woman comes into view. She kneels down next to me and speaks into her earpiece, "AC I found someone alive." A pause and she says, "okay." Then to me, "my name's Skye what's yours?"

"I'm Zoe," I tell her. _How the hell am I supposed to regenerate with a bunch of people trying to help me?!_ Then I black out from the pain.

I wake up on a stretcher, in a lab? I can feel the intense pain in my right leg as a woman walks in and says, kinda awkwardly, "I'm Simmons and well I'm sorry but there's no easy way to say this. But you're going to lose your right leg."

"Okay," I reply. _I need to get away somehow._

"You don't seem very um… upset," Simmons says a little confused.

"Oh I'm just… happy to be alive," I reply then quickly change the subject, "when can I go back to get my stuff."

"I'll go ask Agent Coulson for you," Simmons tells me.

"Ask me what?" a man asks as he walks into the room.

"When can I go back to get my stuff?" I ask him.

He replies, "I doubt any of your stuff would've survived."

"Yeah? No harm in looking though, right?" I counter.

He pauses, considering, but says, "Okay." Then he leaves as the girl called Skye comes in. "Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I will be as soon as I get my stuff," I reply as I sit up and start to get off the stretcher. And ask, "So… you have anything I can use as a crutch?"

"Here," Simmons says as she passes me a crutch.

"Thank you," I say as I look around for the exit.

"I'll come with you to make sure you're all right," Skye says, and I can't be bothered to argue.

"Sure," I tell her. "Let's go then," I say as I walk out of the room and seeing ramp I go down it, Skye follows me.

A few minutes later I have found where my house used to be, now a pile of rubble. I look around for my shed aka TARDIS. "What're you looking for?" Skye asks curiously.

"My shed," I reply.

"Your shed?"

"Yes, my shed."

"Why are you looking for your shed? Wouldn't it be destroyed antway? What's in your shed?"

"My shed is a very important piece of my life," I reply. _I need my TARDIS now! I can't hold my regeneration in for much longer and how will I explain it to Skye? Okay, okay, I guess I'll just have to explain_. "Skye?" I start.

"Yes?" She replies turning towards me.

"If I tell you something will you keep it a secret?"

"As long as it isn't a danger then yes," she replies looking more and more curious.

I hesitate then say, "I'm an alien."

Skye stares at me for a second then asks, "really? You look so… normal."

"Yeah, really."

"Prove it."

I roll my eyes then say, "normally I'd just show you my TARDIS, but lucky for you, you get to see a regeneration." I tell her, babbling a little I mean it is only my second regeneration. I am only 183, really young for a Time Lord.

"What do you mean by that?" she looks confused.

"Look just don't go get anyone okay?" I ask her.

"Um… sure, okay I won't go get anyone," she replies.

I sit on the ground and let the regeneration finally happen. I glow brightly yellow all around for a while and I can feel myself changing and repairing then the light stops and I can see Skye looking confused. I jump up and feel long wavy hair down my back I feel it and say aloud, "okay I've got legs and arms, that's good legs and arms are definitely very good. Nice hair, cool! I haven't been a blonde before! Nice long hair. Oh I look amazing this time!"

Then I turn my attention to Skye who says, "How'd you do that?"

"We do it automatically when we're going to die." I tell her.

"Well…" she starts but I interrupt her, "hey what colour are my eyes?"

She looks at my eyes then replies, "I think they're green. How many times have you done that before?"

"Once before."

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm really young for a Time Lady I think I'm 180… 183? Yes I'm 183."

Skye looks at me amazed, "that's really old!"

"No it isn't Time Lords and Ladies can live way longer."

"You look human though."

"No you look Time Lady, we were here first."

Suddenly we hear a voice call out, "Skye?" As Coulson appears from behind some rubble. "Skye, who's this and where's Zoe?"

"Crap," I mutter to myself then say to Coulson, "I'm Zoe." _So much for my secret. BOOM! That was the sound of my secret being blown. _

"Zoe has red hair, has brown eyes and is taller that you," Coulson points out.

"Yeah, I used to be like that but look!" I say holding out my hair, "I'm a blonde now!"

"How can you be Zoe?"

"I'm sure Skye can explain completely," I reply.

"What?" Skye asks as all the attention was turned on her now. "Well… she is Zoe but she just… um… changed her um… appearance."

"That's impossible," Coulson says.

Skye raises her eyebrows as if to say "really?" Then says, "yeah and magic staffs are real."

"There's no proof this time," Coulson says.

"I can prove it," I say then head in the direction my TARDIS should be in and say, "come on."

They follow me to my TARDIS and as I lead them in Skye says, "it's bigger on the inside."

Coulson just stares around at everything and then asks, "What is this?"

"This is the TARDIS," I say proudly. _I haven't ever been able to show the TARDIS off to anyone._

"How can it be bigger on the inside?" Coulson asks.

"Time Lord technology," I reply sadly.

"Time Lord?"

"Yes, I'm a Time Lady."

"How long have you been living on Earth?" Skye asks.

"What is this, twenty questions?" I reply, "I feel like I'm being interrogated."

"You're going to have to come with us," Coulson tells me.

"Yeah I figured that," I say. "It'll probably be easier with you guys than another team anyway."

"How do you know that?" Skye asks.

"Because you guys seem nicer than others probably would be and I'll be right back," I tell them.

"Where are you going?" Coulson asks.

"To get changed, these clothes are filthy!" I say adding, "stay in this room." I walk out to get changed.

* * *

I walk back in and push a button run around to the other side and pull a lever. The TARDIS lifts off and we reappear in the plane. I say, "here we are!" and step out into the plane. "How'd we get here!?" Skye asks, amazed.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," I reply.

"What does that mean?" Skye asks.

"It means my TARDIS can travel in time and space," I say giving my TARDIS a small pat.

"Coulson, Skye. Who is this?" I hear a voice ask, "and why is there a shed in the plane?"

"Agent Wade this is Zoe," Coulson replies.

"The Zoe we found?" Wade asks confused.

"Yes."

"I thought she had red hair."

"I did," I reply. "And I hope I get to be a ginger again, it was cool."

"Huh?" Wade says really confused now.

"Zoe's an alien Wade," Skye tells him.

"She looks human." Wade commented.

"No, you guys look Time Lord," I reply.

"Skye will you give Zoe a tour of the bus?" Coulson asks Skye.

"Sure," she replies and then to me, "Follow me."

* * *

Will try to update regularly, if you review then it will encourage me to update quicker. ;)

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"So when are we arriving at the SHIELD base to meet this Fury guy?" I ask Coulson.

"In about 5 minutes," he replies then asks, "why'd you come to Earth?"

_Damn, why do people always ask about the touchy subjects?_ *_Sigh_* "Just because," I reply flatly. "I'm gonna go and… get some stuff… from my TARDIS," I say as I leave. And I really do go into my TARDIS, but not to get anything, just to get away from it all.

* * *

5 minutes later and I hear a knock on the door. I walk over, open the door see Skye and ask, "are we landing?"

"Yeah, we actually landed a few minutes ago. Have you got your stuff?" Skye replies.

"Yeah, let's go," I say as I step out and lock the TARDIS behind me.

Skye leads me to the ramp. I see a bunch of agent looking people there, in suits, and I can't help but giggle a little. _I mean come on! Guys in suits looking all professional? Tell me how that's not funny!_ I look around once I get outside but we're in a plane hanger, and _damn I really want to get my sonic screwdriver out and see what they've got here. So tempting, must resist!_ They take me into what I presume is an interrogation room. A guy with an eye patch walks in and stands in front of me then starts by asking, "why are you on Earth?" In a really serious tone to, like if you don't answer then I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it.

I raise my eyebrows, "can't an alien simply visit Earth for a bit of sightseeing?" He glares at me and I mutter, "I guess not."

"Answer the question."

"And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know what'll happen if you don't."

"Actually I do want to know."

"A lot of pain."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can handle it. But would it damage this body? Because I've only just got it, and I really don't want it to get damaged like minutes after I got it. That would just be crazy."

"You still haven't answered the question."

"Jeez that question must be really important to you if you're so fussed with me answering a single question. I mean couldn't you think of a better question? Or are you presuming I'm here to cause chaos?" I say to him then to myself, "I bet I'd be great at causing chaos. I could make a title for myself, the creator of chaos or maybe creator of crazy would suit better…"

Fury interrupts me, "Why won't you answer the question?"

"See again with the question! Besides you're not answering any of my questions so why should I answer yours," I tell him. _This guy just cannot take a hint!_

"Answer the question!" He's almost yelling now.

"A record!" I cheer then look at my watch, "3 minutes and 12 seconds!"

"What's 3 minutes and 12 seconds?" Fury asks now confused.

"My new record for pissing someone off!" I tell him happily.

"I was not pissed off," he practically growls at me.

"Well… yeah you are," I object.

He quickly changes the subject and asks, "fine, what are you?"

"Why would I tell you?" I question.

"Because if you don't then you'll wish you had," he threatens.

"You know I don't really like you."

"A lot of people say that."

"I kinda figured that. And you know what? I don't usually do this often, but I'm gonna give you the silent treatment," I say as I turn to face the wall.

"What?" He protests, confused.

I briefly consider giving him the finger but then I just do it and he walks over to me and slaps me, hard. I hear the door slam. I turn back around look for the camera then, looking directly into the camera ask, "hey do you have any food? I'm kinda hungry." Then as an after thought, "and bored."

Some agents walk in one says, "you will be escorted to the lab."

"Finally! Out of this crap room!" I cheer. As I follow them out.

* * *

They lead me through lots of different passages and stuff don't bother keeping track then we reach the lab and I see two guys in there. I enter the room and see the one and only Tony Stark! And i think the other guy's called Bruce something. "Hi I know you guys, you're Tony, and you're Bruce, right?" I gesture to each of them.

"The one and only!" Tony says, "and you are Zoe right?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Um… what are you?" Bruce asks.

"I'm a Time Lady," I say a little sadly, remembering my planet.

"Sssooo," Tony says, drawing out the so.

"Yeah?" I ask impatiently.

"We're going to do some tests," Bruce says.

"Okay," I say shrugging. _Must not scan all bazaar equipment. But… it all looks so interesting… _I can't help it and I whip out my sonic and scan the first machine. "What's that?" Tony and Bruce ask as I examine the results, just a boring x-ray machine. I move onto the next and reply, "my sonic screwdriver."

"It doesn't look like a screwdriver," Tony comments.

"What does it do?" Bruce asks.

The second machine is more interesting it analyses the DNA and identifies what it is. "It scans things like this," I say as I scan Bruce. _AHA! Much, much more interesting!_ "Amazing!" I say as I examine the results, "you're biological make up has changed! How did you do it?"

"Oh, er… gamma radiation," Bruce replies awkwardly.

"How could you tell that from the screwdriver?" Tony asks, wanting attention.

"I told you it analyses stuff," I reply.

"Did you make it?" Tony continues.

"No," I reply, remembering when I got as my 54th birthday present from my parents, the day before the Daleks came. *_Sigh_*

"Where'd you get it from," Tony asks, oblivious.

But Bruce notices and says disapprovingly, "Tony."

"Gallifrey," I reply, trying not to cry.

"Tony," Bruce says again.

"What?" He asks a little impatiently.

"We should probably er… do the examinations now," Bruce says trying to get his attention off me, nice guy.

I take a moment to leave the memories and put my sonic away then say cheerfully, "x-ray first? You'll be amazed!"

"Okay, x-ray first!" Tony says eagerly.

They scan my body and Tony exclaims, "NO WAY!"

While Bruce just murmurs, "incredible."

"can I get up now?" I ask.

"Yeah," Bruce tells me.

I get up and go over to where they're standing and see them looking at my hearts. "You have two hearts!" Tony tells me.

"Really? I never noticed!" I say sarcastically.

After they finish, for now, I am escorted back to my room where, oh joy, Fury is there. He waits for me to sit down then asks the same question from before, "why are you on Earth?"

I sigh then say, "I already told you, not talking."

"Look I've got better things to do than interrogate you so just answer the question."

"Don't wanna."

"Why not?"

_I wish I could talk to someone other than him. Maybe…_ "I'll answer you if I can talk to Skye," I bargain.

I see him think about it then say, "fine but you've got to answer all the questions."

"Nope, I'll answer two then I get to talk to Skye, or I don't answer any."

"Fine," he agrees reluctantly.

"Ask away," I tell him.

"Why are you here on Earth?"

"I was just visiting, it's actually an interesting time period here, you know with all that… stuff that's going to happen. Really it's interesting."

"What's going to happen?"

I sigh then answer, "I can't tell you it'd mess with the time line and everything."

"What…" He starts but I cut him off, "You've had your questions now I get to talk to Skye."

"Two minutes," he replies as he walks out.

A minute later Skye walks in. "Um… hi?" she says.

"Hi," I reply.

"So… why'd you want to talk to me?"

"To take a break from the weirdoes."

She laughs at this then tells me, "they've been trying to open your TARDIS."

I smile then ask, "Where's my TARDIS?"

"I don't actually know, it's somewhere around here, I think."

"When do you think they'll let me go because it's really boring in here and I'd be having more fun on Hujuju right now."

"What's Hujuju?"

"It's a planet I went to once, really boring. I would not advise going there they had nothing interesting, at all!"

Skye starts to reply but Fury comes in and orders Skye out, she leaves. He says to me, "you'll get out when you've answered the questions, and if we decide you're not a threat."

I laugh at that, _I mean seriously? A threat? Me?_ "What is so funny?" Fury demands.

"You think I'm a threat?"

"Your species might be."

"They're not," I reply quietly.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

I sigh then say, "no comment."

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Answer the question."

"Nope."

"Answer."

"Hang on let me think about it… my answer is still no way!"

"Answer and I'll give you some food."

"Bribery? Seriously? You know you're gonna have to feed me sometime, right?"

"You won't get any food until you answer the question."

"Don't worry I can survive for ages without food!" I say cheerfully.

"You'll be stuck in here with nothing to do."

"That'd be so boring!" I say to him then mutter to myself, "and way too much time to think."

"This is your last chance before I leave you in here with nothing to do, and nothing to eat."

"It's okay, I've got something to eat!" I say as I pull a banana from my pocket.

Fury looks a little surprised at me then thinks for a second then says, "Answer or your sonic screwdriver will be confiscated."

_Crap! The two things I don't want to answer or have taken away. But I love my sonic screwdriver! I guess I'll answer the question_. *_Sigh_* "Fine,"

"Which one is it going to be?"

"My species is definitely not a threat."

"Again, how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Because…" I answer slowly.

"Because what?"

_Arg! I'm just gonna blurt it out_, I say really fast, "Because they're extinct apart from me and the Doctor."

"Extinct?"

"Yes, now shut up and go away."

"How are they extinct?"

_This guy does not get it!_ I glare at him then stand up and say loudly, "If you were the last human would you really want to talk about how your race had gone extinct?!"

"It doesn't matter what I would do."

I just stand and glare at him until he starts to look a little uncomfortable. _Good, he should be uncomfortable. _"And I am no longer speaking to you." I say as I sit down and continue to glare at him. He stands there for a few more seconds then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my followers:

nobody321

Zarbi

Greymane

And my one and only favourite:

nobody321

Thank you so much all of you!

Also a bit of bad language in this chapter so if you're offended then sorry. :)

* * *

"Hi!" Skye says as she walks in.

"Hi," I reply. "What you doing?"

"Coulson convinced Fury to let you wander around the base but only if you're with someone!"

"YES! Out of this stupid boring room!"

"You know you've only been here for three hours."

"No, way! It seemed like an eternity!"

Skye laughs at this then says eagerly, "Do you want to see the Avengers?"

"Them… they… um… I think they saved the world a little while ago or is that the future? What year is it?" I ask as Skye leads me down the corridors.

"Seriously, you don't know what year it is?"

"Is it the 20th century?"

Skye laughs again, "no."

"The 30th? No that's too advanced for now, I think…"

"Definitely not the 30th century."

"Um… okay you've got the Avengers and hellicarriers… so I think that it's in the 20s maybe 30s." I look to Skye and say, "come on! You can at least give me a hint!"

She smiles then says, "it's in between 20 and 40."

"That's not fair! I already knew that! More or less."

"We're here!"

"Where's here?" I ask.

"The Avengers place."

"Why would they want to stay here?"

"Well… they do work for SHEILD."

"SHEILD?"

"This organization, now do you want to stand outside the door or go inside."

"Inside!" I say, _I get to meet the Avengers! They're famous through out all of history! I mean… I get to meet the original Avengers!_ We walk in and see a group of people sitting at a table playing cards, _Hey! Tony and Bruce are there!_ Tony says to Bruce, "go fish."

The girl looks up and asks, "what're you two doing in here?"

"Hi! I'm Zoe!" I say excitedly.

"Um… hi," one of the guys replies as Tony says eagerly, "hi Zoe! Remember me?!"

I roll my eyes, "how could I forget?"

"You know her?" the girl asks.

"Yeah, Zoe, she's the girl who pissed pirate off, remember?" Tony tells the girl. "Zoe this is…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." I cut him off.

"What?"

"I want to guess your names."

"You really think you'll know our names?" The other guy, who hasn't spoken, asks doubtfully.

"Maybe." I reply then talk to myself figuring it out, "okay original Avengers well I already know Bruce and Tony. So that just leaves you three. Okay let's see…" I trail off thinking then I whip out my sonic screwdriver and scan the guy who said hi, _Ah, interesting! _"Okay you're that guy who was frozen in ice for a while. What was the name…? Captain America aka Steve Rogers!" He stares at me looking a little shocked. I scan the other guy, _This is kind of weird. Oh, I know!_ "You're that guy who got mind controlled, Something starting with C… Clint!" I scan the girl but nothing. "You're boring." I tell her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothings happened to you that I can tell so you're boring." I reply.

"I am not boring," she says.

"Really?" I ask, "What's your name then?"

"Natasha."

"Oh I know you!" I exclaim then say, "also I have a very important and serious question to ask you guys,"

I say.

"What?" Tony asks looking eager.

I smile then ask, "What year is it?"

Tony bursts out laughing as Skye says, "don't tell her!"

"It's not funny! I know you guys are the original Avengers and I'm pretty sure you were in the 20th century somewhere…"

"You really don't know what the year is?" Bruce asks.

"I know it's somewhere in the 20s."

"How do you not know what the year is?" Clint asks confused.

I smile and say, "for me to know and you to never find out. Nah, just kidding. I'm a time traveller."

"Time travel?" Captain America asks.

"Yeah."

"Time travel doesn't exist," Tony protests.

"Yeah it does," I reply.

"How do you travel in time?" Bruce asks.

"In my TARDIS."

"What's a TARDIS?" Tony asks.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Where'd you get it?" Tony asks and I have to laugh, "you can't buy one."

"Why not?"

"They're not on Earth."

"I'll make one."

"They aren't made they're grown."

"Well… I'll grow one then."

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"You can't grow them on Earth."

As Tony opens his mouth to ask another question Natasha asks, "so, what are you?"

"A Time Lady."

"You look human to me," Clint says.

"No, you look Time Lord. We were here first."

"Were you here before Asguard?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I think, we were one of the first here."

"Does Asguard know Time Lords exist?" Captain America asks.

"I'm not really sure, normally I'd go find out by taking my TARDIS there. But I can't." *_Sigh_*

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"They're trying to get into my TARDIS."

"They haven't gotten in yet?" Natasha asks.

"No and they never will only a Time Lord or Lady can get in."

"How does a time machine fit into a tiny shed?" Bruce asks.

I smile as I say, "you should think inside the box because it's bigger on the inside."

"How is it bigger on the inside?" Tony asks.

"Secret and I would show you it but…"

"Will you show me around if I can get you in?" Tony asks eagerly.

"Sure," I reply. "As long as you don't plant a bug in her."

"I would never!" Tony says acting shocked as everyone laughs.

"I've seen the inside!" Skye exclaims, wanting a part in this conversation.

"What? Not fair!" Tony protests.

"How?" Natasha asks.

"Zoe showed me."

"Do they want you to join SHIELD?" Captain America asks.

"I don't know... but do you guys have your phones?"

"Yeah, why?" Tony asks taking his phone out.

"I'll give you my number. If anything interesting happens call me okay?" I say as I take Tony's phone and add my number, to his contacts, then upgrade it with my sonic.

"But how will it reach you if you're travelling?" Clint asks.

"It will," I reply as Fury comes in and says, "if you open your ship you'll get the privilege of roaming around the base on your own."

I ignore him and ask, "hey Skye, did you hear anything?"

"Um…" she replies.

"I didn't hear anything," Tony says.

"Skye if Fury comes in here looking furious then tell him that I'm not speaking to him because he's a pain in the butt," I tell Skye.

"Okay," she replies uncertainly.

"I'll answer some of your questions," Fury tries to bribe me.

"Furious?" Tony asks smiling.

"Yeah it was a bad joke and you guys'll answer my questions, right?" I say, turning to the Avengers as I feel a prick in the back of my neck. I just have time to turn around to see Fury and slap him hard in the face before I fall unconscious.

* * *

I really don't actually know where this story is so most of this is just babble, so any ideas are definitely welcome. Also I'm just warning you that I don't update regularly but I usually do like a massive update where I spend ages writing and updating quite a bit then a little bit not updating. Again any ideas about what I should do with this story are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter took me ages to make so I hope you like it! :)

Some swearing in this chapter, but only near the end.

* * *

I wake up back in the boring interrogation room; _I really don't like this guy. Speaking of him, here he comes._ "Did you really have to jab me?" I ask as he comes in.

"You're staying in here until you open your ship," he replies.

"Sure, and what's it gonna be after that? Ask me to take you places? Dissect me? Actually I can see you doing that… forget what I just said."

"That is actually a good idea."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Great I've always wanted to be a science experiment, but I'm going to warn you once, only once. Don't mess with the Time Lords and Ladies," I say coldly.

"Yeah well you're the last Time Lady and probably the last of your species," he snaps back.

"I'm going to give you some options you either let me go in my TARDIS. You let me be an ally and wander around being… well… interested. Or you keep me here and I break out."

"You are not going to break out," Fury replies. Then he pulls out a gun and says, "you know I've been interested about how this regeneration thing works, and I'd be happy to see it in action."

"Well you'll just have to stay unhappy because even if you shoot me I won't regenerate then you'll have a dead Time Lady."

"Really?" he says as he aims the gun.

"Yup, so keep dreaming but it's not going to happen."

He clicks the gun, like you see in movies, and says, "Do you want to test me?"

"Sure! What sort of test? I'm trying to think of something you're bad at… I know! How about an English test?!" Then there's a sudden **BANG!** I don't even flinch because the gun is a fake, pretty convincing though. Fury leaves muttering to himself, "I'll have to bring him in… I just hope she's interesting enough…"

"Hey! Can I have something to do?" I ask as he leaves. He doesn't reply instead he slams the door. Oh well, what he was muttering about seemed interesting?

* * *

A guy walks in a little while later, I don't know how much later but I daydreamed for most of it. I think he's smart short dark hair, a coat, scarf, blue eyes, he's… well he looks like he's reading me basically… yes reading me. "What'd you get?" I ask, _I wonder how good he is._

"You've had a traumatic past I'd guess a terrible war by the way you hold yourself. You seem new to your body like you haven't had it for very long. You're very excitable and curious about lots of things judging by the way you're fidgeting. You're also planning an escape by the way your eyes are darting everywhere this also suggests you're used to danger and you're slightly nervous. Did I get it all right?" He says barely stopping to take a breath.

"Yeah how'd you know all that? Wait… let me think… you seem familiar…" I trail off.

"I could tell from your body language also I've never meet you before so I can't be familiar to you."

"Yeah but you are." I reply still thinking.

"I'm…" the other guy, his friend I presume, starts.

"No let me guess," I cut him off.

"You can answer one question though," I tell him.

"What's that?" he asks politely.

"What year is it?"

"How do you not know what year it is?" he asks.

"Why is it suddenly so weird to not know the year?" I ask.

"Seriously? And no one's told you?" He asks a little confused.

I roll my eyes then turn to the other guy and ask, "What year is it?"

"2013," he replies.

"Finally one sane person!" I exclaim.

"Where are you from?" The smart guy asks.

"Wait! It's 2013 which means… oh, crap! I hate this year!" I moan.

"What do you mean this year? You act as though you now what's going to happen."

"Yeah well I do, wouldn't expect you to understand though because you'll only believe something if you have proof that it exists."

"How do you know that?" The other guy asks.

"Because he's Sherlock Holmes, and you're John Watson," I reply enjoying the slightly shocked expression on Johns face.

"How…" John starts but Sherlock interrupts with, "what bad thing do you think is going to happen this year?"

"I can't tell you that it'd be bad for time and could cause a paradox," I reply.

"What?" John asks.

"What's the date?" I ask.

"August 11th," John replies.

"Crap," I say.

"What is so bad about today?" Sherlock asks.

"I probably shouldn't tell you paradox and everything, but…today is the day…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry I can't remember but it has something to do with SHIELD I think. I could probably find out what happens if I could get inside my TARDIS but apparently I'm not allowed to."

"TARDIS?" Sherlock asks curiously.  
"Yeah, my ship," I reply.

"Can I see it?" Sherlock asks eagerly.

"If I can get to it then yes," I say, he won't be able to resist.

"Let's go," Sherlock says as he walks out the door, I instantly follow him out.

"You know where it is?" I ask Sherlock.

"No."

"Let's go see my friends they'd probably know," I say, walking in a random direction acting like I know where I'm going.

"You don't know where you're going do you."

"Well… not exactly but I'm pretty sure it was this way. But you can stay if you want." I call back; he follows as John just stands there unsure of what he should do.

It takes a little bit but eventually I find the room they were in last time I saw them. Well… Tony's there and surprise, surprise he's got a drink in front of him. "Hey, Tony," I say walking in.

John looks at Tony in shock, "Tony Stark?"

"Yeah? Hi Zoe."

"Hey do you know where they're keeping my TARDIS?" I ask Tony.

"I can find out," he replies getting to his feet and going into a room, which I think is his. A few minutes later he comes back out and says, "I know where it is but you have to let me go inside."

"Sure," I reply. "But remember if you do anything that you're not supposed to do then you're not allowed back in ever again."

"Let's go!" Tony says leading the way out.

"What's a TARDIS?" John asks.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," I reply.

"It travels in time and space?" John asks.

"That's impossible," Sherlock says.

"Yeah? Well I might have to take it for a test run to show you that it does work," I tell Sherlock.

"Okay."

* * *

In a few minutes we've reached where my TARDIS is. I pull out my psychic paper and as we approach the guards outside the door I say in an authoritive voice, "we're here to examine the box that was found with the alien."

"Identification, please," one of the guards asks.

"Sure," I say as I show them the psychic paper. They look it over then let us pass through. Almost as soon as we are through Tony asks, "How'd you do that?"

"Get us past? Easy just act like you belong and they'll let you in just about anywhere, also the psychic paper helped a little."

"Psychic paper?" John asks.

"Yes."

"How does it work?"

"It just works okay? See? I am recognised as a universally recommended law officer," I say as I show him the paper.

"Um… it says that you're a professional ninja," John points out.

"Really?" I say, looking at it, "I was just thinking about how cool it would be to be a ninja! It would be really cool... When I'm being chased I could run up a wall do a back flip over them and land then run… Yeah, that would be cool, not that I'm not already good at getting away." Just then we reach the TARDIS, I look around carefully to make sure it isn't a trap, I even stretch my mind out a little to feel the minds of those close by, all clear. I unlock the TARDIS and step inside, good to be back. Tony steps in eagerly first and stands staring at everything. Sherlock then comes in and says, "it's smaller on the outside." John just stands and stares then goes back out to look around the TARDIS he then comes back in. I shut the door before anyone else gets any ideas. Okay now I can see what I was looking at, I go over to my searching thingy and look at today. I then say, "Where and when to?"

"How big is it?" Sherlock asks.

"Very, very big," I reply.

"Um… where and when are we going?" John asks.

"Time travel isn't possible," Sherlock says.

"Okay, keep thinking that," I tell him as I flip a switch and we take off, I then push a few buttons, that'll put us somewhere random. I pull the plotter down. And we're going! We land as Sherlock asks, "What's happening?"

"We're at some random place and time!" I reply excitedly as I look at the scanner, "we're still on Earth, year is 2190. I look at the picture and see guys outside with guns. I go over to the door and peek out they see me and one says, "step out of the ship with your hands up!"

I look around then step back inside and tell John, Sherlock and Tony, "We ended up on some other base. 2190… oh…"

"What's oh?" Tony asks.

"You know where we are," Sherlock states.

"Yeah and I don't really like those people so I'm leaving." I poke my head out and ask, "You're Torchwood right?"

They look a little surprised that I know that the leader of their group asks, "How do you know what Torchwood is?"

"I think I visited once… not sure if that's past or present for you… anyway see ya!" I say as I go back in. "Let's go!"

"What's Torchwood?" Sherlock asks.

"They collect alien things," I reply as I go press the purple button and pull a switch.

"Where are we going?" Tony asks.

"You want to see Thor?" I reply as I make the TARDIS land on Asguard.

"What? Are we gonna go to Asguard?" John asks.

"Well I think that we've got to go where these guys want us to because I want to look around Asguard," I say looking at the screen which shows some people outside the TARDIS doors. I check the year then say as I take off, "too early." We arrive again and this time it's too late, "damn it!" I say to myself. We arrive again and this time it's perfect, before the dark elves but after Loki was caught. "Okay we're in the right time zone I say as I look at the screen, I see Thor with his group of friends. "Thor's out there," I tell them.

I step out of the box and say, "Hello!"

"Who are you?" Thor asks.

"I came for a little sight seeing; I haven't been to Asguard yet. Well, now I have. I'm Zoe and this is John and Sherlock," I say as I pull John and Sherlock out of the TARDIS.

"Hey you forgot about me!" Tony protests coming out of the TARDIS.

"Metal man! What are you doing here?" Thor booms at Tony, I guess he's excited to see him.

"Yeah good to see you to Thor," Tony says dismissively.

"How did you get here?" Sif asks.

"I came in my TARDIS, which you might have heard about…" I reply.

"You survived the Time War?" Sif asks, "How?"

"It's just me and maybe the Doctor now. We're the only ones left."

"Oh."

"You are a Time Lord?" Thor asks.

"Time Lady," I correct him. I reach into my pocket to get my sonic screwdriver but… it's not there. "That son of a bitch!" I exclaim angrily.

"What?" John asks.

"I'll be right back. Thor you want to see the inside of a TARDIS?"

"Um… Why?" Thor asks.

"Because that son of a bitch, Fury stole my screwdriver! I'm going back for it, and he'd better not have done anything to it!" I say as I go into the TARDIS, "You gonna come Thor because it'd be helpful if you did. You've got ten seconds to decide 10… 9…8…7…6… as I get to six Thor steps in and say, "I had only heard legends about the Time Lords and Ladies."

"Yeah well now you get to meet one in person," I say as I pull switches and plotters and push buttons we arrive in Fury's private office. I don't bother looking at the scanner and step out, I see a swarm of guns, "I hate it when people point guns at me. Now, where's Fury?"

"Here," a voice says from my left. I quickly turn around to see him standing there.

"Where is my sonic screwdriver?" I ask slowly.

"We have it and we're not giving it back," Fury says.

"Yeah? I could suck this place right out of time with one press of a button."

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Skye is here."

I shrug, "I could probably still suck you out of existence." _Hope he buys the bluff._

"Go on then, suck me out of existence." _Damn it!_

"Yeah okay well I've um… I've got Thor inside my TARDIS," I tell him as Thor walks out, hearing his name.

"Where are Tony and Sherlock?"

"Sure where's Tony and Sherlock cause let's just forget about John," I say rolling my eyes.

"Where are they?"

"On Asguard."

"What?"

"They are on Asguard and I'm the only one who can bring them back which isn't happening until I get my sonic screwdriver back."

"You're behaving like a child," Fury taunts.

I have a great comeback though, "I am still a child what's your excuse?"

He frowns, "how old are you?"

"In my 180's I think I'm 183… yeah I'm pretty sure I'm 183."

"That's old."

"No it isn't, this is my first no… second? Yes my second regeneration, I think."

"Do you want to make it a third?" Fury says aiming his gun.

"No I like this body and I've only just got it! You're a big fat stupid ugly pirate!" I insult him, _a little childish I know but I am a child in Time Lord years._ I ask slowly, "do you want to know what happened to me when I looked into the Time Vortex?"

"What's the Time Vortex?"

"It's a Time Lord thing some go mad some are inspired, it's different for everyone."

"Then I think that you went mad when you looked in."

I laugh, "no but I got something from it and I've learned how to use it very well trust me I bashed up a lot of Daleks with it."

'What are Daleks?"

"The worst sort of aliens. Now, give me my sonic screwdriver or I'll use what I got from the Time Vortex."

"No," he says as he shoots BANG! As he fires I stop time around the bullet and make it drop to the ground. "What?" Fury asks confused.

I just walk out of the room and go look in the lab, Thor follows me but I tell him to stay and protect the TARDIS. I use my abilities to open the doors and take care of all the people who get in my way. _I love the feeling of this! Wait what? Oh crap! It's happening again. This always happens when I use it. It takes control of me. Oh fuck!_ I get into the lab and see my sonic screwdriver on a table I grab it/ and run back to my TARDIS. When I get there I jump in with Thor right behind me, I make the TARDIS take off and appear back on Asguard. We're suddenly back on Asguard I go out of the TARDIS and _yes we're in the right time! But oh crap. I used too much._ "Oh no," I say.

"What's oh no?" Tony asks.

"I used more than I've ever used in one go before," I say before I fall unconscious.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review, follow, favourite. ;) If you tell me what you want to happen then i might make it happen so review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Memory_

I'm back on Gallifrey and I'm standing in front of the time vortex again. I look in and some of it goes into me, everything freezes for a minute and I am stuck there not able to look away. It's so, so blindingly powerful, even in my dream state I can't stop staring at it. It grows brighter and brighter...

* * *

_Real World_

I open my eyes and see that nothing has changed, time has frozen, I continue time and stand up as Tony asks, "How did you get down there and what have you never used so much of in one go before?"

"My ability," I reply. "And I fell down."

"What ability?" Sherlock asks.

"Is it the ability you used when you were getting your sonic back?" Thor asks.

"Yeah that one, I was never actually supposed to use it," I say.

"What's your ability and why were you never supposed to use it?" Tony asks.

"Time manipulation sort of thing and I dunno why I was never supposed to use it."

"What sort of ti…" Tony starts before I freeze him.

"You can stop time around an object," Sherlock comments.

"Yeah," I reply as I unfreeze Tony, he continues, "…me manipulation?"

"She just froze you," John says.

"You froze me?" Tony asks.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" I ask smiling.

"If you can stop time then why didn't you just break out of the base?" John asks.

"I was thinking that it might be interesting," I reply shrugging.

"Thor your father requested that we bring whoever or whatever it was we found back," Sif reminds Thor.

"Cool, so it's Odin who's King right now, right?" I ask Thor.

"Yes, why would it be anyone else?" Thor asks.

"No reason, well… none that you need to know."

"Does something happen to him?" Thor asks, concerned.

"Maybe, well it's um… complicated. Can we go meet him now? This is boring," I ask.

"Okay," Thor says, still looking worried.

We are led to the palace. "This palace is pretty cool," I say as we walk through the halls.

"Yeah," John agrees.

"I know!" I suddenly exclaim.

"Know what?" Tony asks.

"I know how to find the Doctor! I just go find a place where and when some weird things happen!"

"How will you know where and when to go?" John asks.

"I'll just look around," I reply as we enter the throne room.

"Who and what are you?" Odin asks getting straight to the point.

"Well… I'm Zoe these guys are Sherlock, John and Tony and um… they're all human and I'm Time Lady."

"What are you doing on Asguard?"

"Oh, just some sight seeing. I haven't actually been to Asguard before well… now I have," I say looking around the throne room.

"How did you survive the Time War?

"I escaped," I reply sadly. "Hey nice to meet you and everything but I kind of want to go look for the Doctor… so I'll just be going," I say as I walk out. He lets me leave and I hear Sherlock, John and Tony following me. "Where are we going?" John asks.

"Earth World War 2. Lots of interesting stuff happened then," I reply as we exit the palace.

"Like what?" Tony asks.

"I don't know but we'll find out!" I reply getting into the TARDIS and we take off to Earth World War 2.

I open the TARDIS's doors and see we're on an empty street except for a guy standing nearby and staring at us. I step out side and the others follow. "This is AMAZING!" John exclaims.

"I know," I reply looking around, "I think it's either very close to the end of the war it's finished."

"How can you tell?" Tony asks.

"I have way better senses than you," I reply smiling. But I can't help glancing at the guy standing watching us, there's something odd about him. He seems to be trying to decide something, then he suddenly walks over. There's something really odd about him but I just can't quite figure it out. "Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he says smiling at me.

"Um… hello," I reply, now that he's closer I can tell there's definitely something wrong with him. How do I ask him without being obvious? Oh well, stuff being obvious, I ask Jack, "what's different about you? There's something but I can't tell what."

"Okay then," Jack starts but I cut him off.

"You're from the future, right? You seem out of time."

"Yeah," he replies. "Are you a Time Lord?"

"Why do people always ask if I'm a Time Lord? I mean I'm obviously a girl! So I'm a Time Lady and are you out of your time?"

"Yeah, and what's your name?"

"I'm Zoe and these guys are Sherlock, John and Tony."

"Tony from the original Avengers?"

"Why do you guys keep saying the original Avengers?!" Tony asks frustrated.

"And Sherlock's that guy who…" Jack starts.

"He hasn't yet!" I exclaim cutting him off.

"Oh, okay."

"What does Sherlock do?" John asks.

"So, do you know the Doctor?" Jack asks.

"No but I'm looking for him, do you know anywhere he might go?" I ask Jack.

"I know one place."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, but I've been busy, I'm going to try and update once a week so I can do some more on my other stories. But I will try to make the next chapter extra long or I'll do two. I might update later this week if I have the time.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a bit random, but i hope you enjoy it. It has some minor swearing in it and a surprise at the end. ;) No peeking, though. Also thanks to my Followers for, well following:

Zarbi

nobody321

Greymane

mboutwell7

Big thanks to my favouriters:

nobody321

mboutwell7

And a ginormous thanks to my reviewers (you guys rule!):

mboutwell7

nobody321

* * *

We arrive in Cardiff near the rift and we get out. "He's not here," I say walking over to where the rift is and taking out my sonic to scan it. _There's definitely a rift here_, I scan around the area and find that we just missed him. I get back into the TARDIS and go back in time this time when I get out I see the doctor and a woman get into the TARDIS and Jack running after them, _oh well he's gotta go back then._ I go back to the others and say, "Jack you've got to go back, right now." I shove them all in the TARDIS and just cross my fingers that we'll be lucky this time like we were when we first took Jack with us. As we take off sparks come from the controls, "What's happening?!" John asks.

I look at Jack and he says, "you're kidding right?"

"No you're not supposed to be alive it's messing with the TARDIS."

"What do you mean he's not supposed to be alive?" Tony asks.

"Exactly what I said," I say as I run into the corridors and go into the room that has some of the stuff for the TARDIS. I come back and plug the card in. The smoke slowly stops and we land, everybody quickly gets out. "What'd you do?" John asks.

"Stabilised the TARDIS we made it to here back where Jack came from but…"

"But what?" Tony asks.

"It's gonna be a little bit until we can use the TARDIS again."

"By that you mean a few hours right?" John asks.

"No, at least a week. But this place should be pretty interesting."

"A week?!" John exclaims.

"Yeah," I reply. "A week's nothing, well… to a Time Lady it is. Maybe not for you guys."

"A week is seven days!" John says.

"Sherlock and Tony don't seem too bothered by it, and it might not take seven days," I tell John.

"How many days might it take?"

"Um… you don't want to know."

"Tell me."

"Seventy days," I reply.

"WHAT!" John exclaims.

"But if I give her a boost then it should only be at most a month."

"What do you mean boost?" Tony asks.

"I mean this," I reply going into the TARDIS and put some of my regeneration into her.

"What was that?" Tony says looking where the regeneration went in.

"Regeneration," I say looking around. I turn to Jack and ask, "Hey do you know a place where we can stay for a bit?"

"You can stay at my place," Jack offers.

"Is it close?"

"I was actually just leaving it when you came," he says as Sherlock starts down the street. "Where are you going Sherlock?!" John calls out. "I'd better go after him," John says before running to catch up to Sherlock.

"Great! Now that they're gone, Jack do you know any good bars around here?" Tony says looking at Jack.

"Yes, actually there's one around the corner. That is one of the reasons I got a house here," Jack replies.

"Well… I'll leave you two to your drinks, then, if you need me then head for where the chaos looks like it's coming from," I say as I walk off. _Was it really a good idea to leave those two alone? Especially in a bar?_ _Oh well, they'll be fine._

I walk around looking for something interesting, I have gone a few streets when a guy shoves past me,l knocking me to the ground. "Well, that was rude," I mutter as continue hoping he was running from something. I reach the end of the street and see a group of statues, _oh fuck!_ I quickly back up not taking my eyes off them, I get to where I can't see them anymore then I run, as fast as I can back to the TARDIS, as I'm running back I glance behind me and crash into Sherlock and John. I quickly jump back up and look around, but it seems like we're safe, for now. "What were you running from?" Sherlock asks.

I continue looking around, "Weeping Angels."

"What are they?" John asks.

"They send you back in time."

"What do they look like?" Sherlock asks as I see a Angel.

"That," I say pointing. "Don't take your eyes off them and don't blink!" I start to back away slowly John and Sherlock follow.

"Why can't we just run?" John asks.

"They're lightning fast." We finally reach the end of the street, "now we run as fast as we can back to the TARDIS. " I run for the TARDIS and I open the door and quickly turn around to stare into the face of a Weeping Angel, it's looming right in my face, "Get in the TARDIS." I order John and Sherlock. They quickly get in and I look at the Weeping Angel until I can't. I go to the TARDIS's controls sfterlocking the doors and call Tony's phone. He answers after a few seconds, "Hello?" He looks like he hasn't had much to drink, yet. "Hey, Tony you really, really need to come back to the TARDIS. Right now." I say.

"What? Why?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "If you want to take the risk of being sent back in time and never getting back then fine don't come."

The view is changed and suddenly we're looking at Jack, he asks, "Weeping Angels?"

"Yes."

"Tony we've got to go."

"What are Weeping Angels?"

"They send you back in time and you can't ever get back, so let's go," Jack says to Tony. Then to me, "We're on our way." He hangs up. A few minutes later Jack and Tony knock on the door, well… I assume it's them I open the door and see a bunch of guys with guns and Jack and Tony being held. "Oh, well… hello?" I say as one says, "You will come with us."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because otherwise my men will shoot you and your friends," he replies.

"Okay," I answer leaning back onto my TARDIS.

"What?"

"I said okay. Go ahead, shoot away."

"I will shoot you," he says raising his gun.

"Sure… hang on… where are you going to take us?" I ask curiously.

"Somewhere secret."

"Oh… well… I don't care, but… how secret?"

"Very secret."

"Okay I definitely do not care about some super secret government organisation, no I definitely don't… how secret was it again?"

"Very."

"Hmm… Do you know anyone called SHIELD?"

"No," he looks confused, curious and doesn't hesitate so I assume he's telling the truth.

"Well… what do you guys think?" I ask Jack and Tony.

Jack shrugs then says, "Why not?" Tony just blinks around kind of confusedly. "Hang on a second," I say then lean into the TARDIS. "What do you guys think?"

"Let's go look," Sherlock says.

"I… okay," John says a little reluctantly.

"Great," I reply leaning back out of the TARDIS. I turn back to the guy and ask, "Hey what's your name?"

"Walker."

"Is that a first or a last name?"

"Last."

"Well… what's your first name?"

"Justin."

"Okay let's go!" I say cheerfully.

"Really?" Justin asks.

"Yeah," I say as John and Sherlock come out and I lock the TARDIS.

"Yeah and I'm Zoe by the way and these people are Tony, Sherlock, John and Jack. Now we've got three J's!" I say looking around for any Angels.

"What are you looking for?" Justin asks.

"Angels," I reply.

"Stone statues that move when you're not looking?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"I was sent to ask you to come with us."

"You know there are better ways of asking than pointing guns."

"You're just like him," Jack mutters under his breath.

I roll my eyes, "Of course I am, we are the same species."

"You speak as if you're not human," Justin comments.

"I have a very good reason for it as well," I say before seeing an Angel. "And I really think we should get going."

"Why?" Justin asks. I point to the Angel everyone turns to look at it. Justin asks, "What is it?" Then, "Oh, what do we do?"

"Don't take your eyes off it," I say as I concentrate on it.

"Now run!" I say as I turn and run down the street I hear everyone following me.

"Won't it catch up to us?" Jack asks.

"Nope."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because I froze it but it's harder the further away I am so we'd better run faster."

"I didn't know Time Lords could do that."

"Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Later?"

"Later." I say as I turn to look behind us. Damn it! I stop temporarily and freeze it again. This is not good for my abilities especially after recent events. I feel myself getting slightly light headed and I know that I can't use it again without falling unconscious. I go after the others they're climbing into a vehicle. I jump into the last one next to Sherlock and John. Only when we're moving do I let go of the freeze. I sigh, _it was hard holding for that long_. "What?" John asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Are we safe now?" He looks back.

"Actually that is a good idea," I say looking back.

"What? Looking back?"

"Of course," Sherlock says looking back. "If we look out then they won't be able to follow us as easily."

I smile and reply, "Finally, someone who understands!" John copies us and looks back. We reach the base and drive in we are escorted to a room, _I think it's a interrogation room._ "Do we get room service?" I ask looking around. The guy rolls his eyes then locks the door behind him. "That was rude," I mutter to myself, then to the others. "So? What do you want to do?"

"Get out of here?" John suggests.

"Nah, this is interesting, well… it could be."

"What were you doing before, to the angel?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, well I froze it."

"How?"

"I used my ability, which actually I should see what I can do with it. Yeah that'd be interesting. I'm gonna do that later, maybe now? Hmm…"

"How long have you been on your own?" Tony asks.

"How do you know I've been on my own? I don't know… a while… well… Gallifrey was um… I left Gallifrey when I was 57 and now I'm 183… so actually that is quite a while… a whole 126 years… that is quite a while, I guess… is it a while?" I ask looking back up at Tony.

"Um… 126 years? Yeah that's ages."

"You were alone for all those years?" John asks shocked.

"Well, hang on there was that one guy who I saw but he got caught so doesn't really count… Oh and that girl what was her name… Oh yes it was Gretel… I like that name… she was nice… really unfortunate… yeah I guess that's the only two… then I went to that city that collapsed… and met Skye so… I dunno does she count? Yeah she counts. Then I went to that SHIELD place… then Tony… Sherlock and John… Then Jack… who forgot to mention that he's not supposed to be alive… now I'm here… So that's 7 and I met 5 in two days. Oh and the Asguardians but they don't really count so… 7."

"You know 126 years alone has really affected you," Tony says.

"Oh no, it's actually quite nice," I say smiling. "And I didn't spend them all alone, I think in total about… okay yeah… fine… it was basically 126 years by myself… but not really by myself…"

"What do you mean by that?" John asks.

"Well… it's a timey vortexy thingy that you wouldn't be able to understand… but I dunno… I just don't really feel alone, you know?"

"You talk a lot," Jack says. "The Doctor didn't really speak much to me."

"Yeah well he didn't go slightly mad when he looked into the Time Vortex," I laugh.

"You went mad?" John asks confused.

"A little," I reply. "But I figured it out and now I'm not really mad. Well… not mad, mad."

Then the door opens and I see a guy come in and say, "you're all coming with us."

"We going somewhere interesting?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes and replies, "sure. Somewhere interesting."

"I'm not a complete idiot, you know," I say stepping out.

He pulls out a syringe and says, "you'll have to be sedated."

"Cool, I've always wanted to be syringed," I say rolling my eyes as he syringes me and as I fall as guy catches me I murmur, "where'le we gloing?" I black out.

"I wake up in a spot of light, _oh fuck I recognise this technology_, sure enough I turn and see three Daleks. "You fucking bastards," I spit at them. I look around to see that the others are still asleep but beginning to stir. And oh that is just not fair they don't have a circle of light around them which means no force fields. Like I said _NOT FAIR!_ "That's not fair," I mutter to myself. "They don't have force fields around them." I look at the three Daleks they look like they were recently on a military base they've got flags on them, really weird. What is that machine over there? It looks weird; it's times like these that I wish I'd managed to finish my education. Then I hear a familiar whirring sound. A TARDIS? Doctor? Oh. I watch as the TARDIS appears and the Doctor steps out. MY breath catches in my throat it's been so long since I've seen a Time Lord. _So, so, so long._ He stops as he steps out and just stares at me mouth open and I can see his obvious amazement. It's then that the others wake up. "What? Doctor?" Jack asks standing up staring at the Doctor.

"Who's that?" Tony asks, "and why are you standing in a circle of light?"

"What's happening?" John asks confused. Sherlock doesn't say anything but I can sense him putting the pieces together and soon enough, "really?"

* * *

I'm putting this here just so you know when in the Doctors timeline this is happening. It's in the episode: Victory of the Daleks/Season 7 Episode 3. Do you think it's interesting so far? Thanks for continuing to read, you're **_AWESOME!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so sorry that I haven't updated for a while! This one has the Doctor in it! Enjoy!

* * *

I am still staring at the Doctor when the Daleks say, "Doctor detected! Doctor detected!"

"You're kidding right?" John asks looking at the Doctor, "he's wearing a bow tie."

"Yes bow ties are cool," he says waving his hands around. "And nice to see you Jack, again, now you're the one from the world war two right? Or have you not meet me at all yet, no you'd be acting more surprised," he can't seem to speak without flapping his hands about. He walks up to my cell and asks, "Hello! I'm the Doctor, nice to meet another, what's your name? And how did you get in there?"

"I'm Zoe and I was… um… kind of interested in what was happening here so I investigated. Now can you blow those morons up and get us out of here?" I reply strangely calm, "hey how old are you?"

"Me? I'm in my 1200's now. I think… although it might be 1300's now… how old are you?"

"I'm… should we be talking about this at a time like this?" I gesture to the Daleks.

"Oh right well you've got to tell me after, okay," he says walking over to the Daleks and continues. "I have the self destruct button to the TARDIS and I will blow it up unless you answer my questions and let Zoe out." he holds up a biscuit. I can't help it I giggle especially since the Daleks back up a little, from a BUSCUIT! That is hilarious! Then the force field is gone! Yes! I quickly get out, just in case, and then Tony asks, "so what was that light around you?"

"A force field by the Daleks," I spit out the last word. "Stupid idiot ghadrew Daleks."

"What does ghadrew mean?"

"A swear word that I preserve just for the worst races in the universe, including parallel universes. And what is that machine doing?" I pull out my sonic and scan it, "JYKYIVS!" I exclaim.

The Doctor turn towards me looking a little shocked that I would use that sort of language, "I don't think that you need to swear, what is it?"

"That machine is replicating the Daleks!" I glare at the three Daleks.

"Turn the machine off, now!" the Doctor commands.

"The process has started it cannot be stopped." A Dalek says as some coloured Daleks come out and blow the three Daleks to bits. They then focus on the Doctor and me. The Doctor says, "don't come any closer or I'll blow the ship to pieces!"

I glance at Tony, Sherlock, John and Jack, they're being very quiet. _They're just watching everything, okay good._ Then a Dalek suddenly says, "scan complete it is not a self destruct for the TARDIS!" The Daleks move closer to everyone and take aim as the Doctor says, "everyone get in the TARDIS!" Everyone gets into the TARDIS including me, I mean he is more experienced than me so I should probably listen, but that never makes anything exciting happen, so I duck behind the machine as they start to fire at us. I see everyone else is inside the TARDIS. "Do you have a plan?!" I call out to the Doctor.

"Nah, I usually just wing it!" he calls back.

I smile I like this guy already.

We barely make it out alive, but we do and we come back to where he left his companion, Amy Pond. "Who're these people?" She asks as she gets into the TARDIS.

"I'm Zoe! And these guys are Tony, Sherlock, John and Jack. You've maybe heard of him. Have you? And it's really nice to meet you! You're Amy, right? I just came from that big Daleks in a spaceship thingy. Nice to meet you! Did I already say that? Oh my gosh, I haven't been around any people for so long! And this is five people! Not including the Doctor and the TARDIS," I say without taking a breath.

"Well… you have a lot to say," Amy replies. "How did you get onto the Dalek ship anyway and why didn't they kill you?"

"I don't know I don't think it matters! I didn't die! And we actually should go as quick as possible, Jack doesn't exactly agree with TARDIS's." I continue.

"How do you know that?" Amy asks.

"Oh yes, let's go quickly," the Doctor says running around doing stuff. We land without any major incidents, a little smoke that we're going to have to wait a few hours for the TARDIS to repair itself. But nothing else, everyone gets out. "So how were you not surprised by the Doctors TARDIS?" Amy asks me.

I smile and reply, "I've been in a TARDIS a few times before… and it does help that I'm a Time Lady."

Amy gasps then turns to the Doctor and exclaims, "But you said you were the last!"

"I know right! Who knew?!"

"How old is she?" Amy asks.

"Oh yes! She said she'd tell me!" The Doctor says turning to look at me.

"183," I reply.

"How old were you when…. The time war happened?" The Doctor asks.

"54," I reply.

"You were still in school?" he asks.

"You guys go to school even when you're 54?" Tony asks.

"Well, you know there was a lot to learn and it was kind of hard, and I'd like to see you try to answer the question on the test. And 54 is actually like, a teenager in our years. It's so nice to be able to say ours again! Ours, ours, ours, ours, ours! And you know what was really unfair? Just before it started I was about to graduate from flight school!" I say.

"54 is not young!" Tony protests.

"Yeah it is," the Doctor replies. "For us it is anyway, you humans always have such short lives, barely a hundred and some don't even reach that…"

He is interrupted by Tony, "what do you mean by flight school?"

"TARDIS, so I'm assuming I'm better than you, Doctor," I tease.

"Yeah well, I've got more experience," he replies.

"Um… I think we should go now, Jack's still in here," I reply looking at Jack.

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm how I am," he protests.

"I know," I reply as the Doctor starts the TARDIS and we return to the 1900's.

"We're here!" The Doctor exclaims stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Great, also we saw some weeping angels around here before, so watch out," I say.

"What are weeping angels?" Amy asks.

"They send you back in time to live out your life in the past, no mess and no fuss," The Doctor and I reply.

"Okay, so what do they look like?" She asks looking around.

"That," I reply pointing across the street. "Don't blink and don't look away, also don't blink."

"Okay," Amy replies.

"There are now two and I think that there will be more coming if there are already two," Sherlock says.

"Oh," I say looking where Sherlock is looking. "Yeah well Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you look into the Time Vortex right?"

"Is this really the time to talk about that?"

"Well… I kind of got something extra from it."

"What?"

"This," I concentrate on the Weeping Angels and freeze them.

"What does this mean?"

"It means we should run as fast as we can away," I say running down the street I hear everyone follow and the Doctor protests but is then pulled along by Amy, I like her.

"Why aren't they following us?" Amy asks.

"Because they are temporarily frozen," I reply then ask. "Jack you know anywhere we could go?"

"Um… I have this one friend he's a nice guy so he'd probably let us stay," he replies.

"Okay well, lead the way. Who is your friend?" I ask.

"He's called Steve."

Me and Tony gasp. "No way. Steve Rogers?" I ask in disbelief.

"Um, yeah and how did you know his last name?" Jack asks.

"It's a err… timey thingy… it's complicated," I reply as we stop outside a house. Jack goes in while we wait at the door, just inside the house. "How did you freeze the Weeping Angels?" The Doctor asks.

"It was… kind of a side affect, I think from the Time Vortex or something like that. I was only 8, so I don't really remember it that much, but something about the Time Vortex," I reply.

"What's the Time Vortex?" Tony asks.

"We look in it when we're 8, it's… everything, every when."

"What does that mean?" John asks.

"You see everything and every when," I reply.

"And you look into it when you're 8?" He looks kind of shocked.

"Obviously."

"What happens when you look into it?" Tony asks.

"Loads of stuff, kind of hard to explain. But some go mad, some are inspired and a bunch of other stuff."

"Mad?" John asks.

"Yeah, not angry mad the other mad…" I'm interrupted by Jack, "we can stay for a night, but there's not much room."

"And being a girl comes in handy, right Amy? Because there is no way we are going to share with the boys," I say smiling.

"Yeah," she agrees. "How many rooms are there?"

"Two," Jack replies. "One which Steve is already in so I think that you girls will have to share."

"Yeah well, I can probably go without I've slept enough for now. Besides I want to go find some Weeping Angels," I say.

"How much have you slept?" Amy asks curiously.

"Loads, for me anyway, counting well… everything then I've probably slept or been unconscious for about 4 maybe 5 hours," I reply.

"That is barely any!" Amy exclaims.

"I know where we can go after this as well!" I continue.

"Where?" The Doctor asks eagerly.

"You ever been to Asguard? I think I kind of left it a bit awkward back there… so I should probably go back anyway… Asguard?"

"I've heard about Asguard! I've been meaning to go!" The Doctor agrees.

"How did you leave it a bit awkward?" Amy asks curiously.

"Oh… well… Odin, he's the king in the time I went to… yeah, he kind of brought up… um… a kind of uncomfortable topic, so… I kind of, well I er…" I start.

"She basically ditched," Tony stats.

"I did not!" I protest, "I made a completely reasonable excuse about why I had to leave!"

"Then you practically ran out."

"Hey, I didn't run… I… walked fast!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No! And, also why are the lights flickering?" I look at the lights.

"Are you doing this?" John asks.

"No," I open the door and peek out to see the face of a Weeping Angel! I slam the door shut instantly.

"Now what?" Amy asks.

"I suggest you guys learn to see in the dark really quickly," I reply.

"What? And you can see in the dark?" Tony mocks.

"Actually…" I start.

"Oh my god you can!" He exclaims.

"I think that we should go find some torches or candles or something that has a light," the Doctor says going into a room. I go into what looks like the kitchen. _Hhmm…_ I open the drawers and nothing. Nothing in any of the drawers, I start to open the cupboards and in the third one I open there is a box of candles and matches. _Bingo!_ I turn around, and start, "hey you guys…." A Weeping Angel is standing right over me I call out, "guys a little help here!"

"What is it?" I hear Tony ask as he comes into the room, "holy shit!"

"Don't blink or look away!" I tell him urgently, "we are going to Asguard after this! Imagine if this is what it's like here in this time… then imagine how exciting it would be on Asguard in your current time!" I move around the Angel when I am struck by a brilliant idea, "we need to find some mirrors!" I freeze the Angel and move out of the kitchen to go find the Doctor. I find him in the lounge. "I found some candles and matches. Also we need some mirrors."

"Why do we need mirrors?" Amy asks confused.

"Because when they uncover their faces then we can just put a mirror by their face so they're looking at themselves!"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims as he goes into the bathroom, I think he's looking for a mirror. I turn to go upstairs but before I can I feel an ice cold touch that feels well… ice cold and smooth… like stone…

I am suddenly standing in a construction site. I look around and quickly judge what year it is, probably early 1800's. This sucks I see that everyone has stopped what they're doing and is looking at me. They are silent for a moment then start muttering amongst themselves, I decide to play it dumb, that will be hard...

* * *

Again I am so so sorry about not updating for a while but I've been kind of busy. I will try to update quicker next time.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry for not updating for so long!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The guy who looks like he's in charge comes over and asks me.

"I… um… I don't know? What am I doing here?"

"That's what I asked you. You really don't know?"

"No? Um… where am I?"

"How'd you get here?"

"I don't know, please can you help me?" I make my voice quaver.

He seem to soften, "it's okay. You can stay at my house until you figure your stuff out."

"Thank you!" I say, smiling at him. I have to wait for a while but in a bit I'm at his house and having dinner. I sleep on the couch. Oh my god. How did Jack survive living through all this?! I just can not stand being here, I have to try to use my ability. I think that since I can stop time, maybe I can go forwards in time? I get up early the next morning and tell the guy that I've got to go. "Wait what was your name again?" he asks before I go.

"Zoe, what was yours?" I say politely.

"I'm Stan."

"Nice to meet you, Stan. I think I know where I'm going now."

"Yeah nice to meet you too, see you."

I smile at him then walk out I wander around the streets for a bit looking for a good place to try get out of here. I finally find an empty alleyway thing,_ here goes nothing._ I close my eyes and concentrate on getting back to Steve's house, I open my eyes but I'm still here. _Damn._ I try again and again and then again and again and again. I'm up to like the 26th time now and I try again I try to remember every detail about Steve's house and when I was in the kitchen. I feel a… a weird thing kind of like I felt like when I looked into the Time Vortex. Then it stops and I open my eyes and yes! In the kitchen! I look into the lounge to see that the angel is still there. I see the Doctor too, he looks heart broken and angry. I walk up to him and say, "I'm back!"

"What...? What…? What…?" He can't stop saying what. "How…? How did you get here? I saw you get touched by that angel…"

"Yeah, explain later we should get out of here though."

"Yeah good point, where's your TARDIS?"

"Back a few streets. Opposite direction to yours."

"We'll split into two groups."

"Me and you lead them to our TARDIS's."

"Then meet where and when we decide to meet."

"Yeah and Jack stays and finishes his time line stuff."

"Me, Amy, and Tony."

"And me, Sherlock and John."

"We make an awesome team."

"I know," I smile as I go to get everyone else.

"Sherlock! John! Tony! Amy!"

"Yeah?!" I hear Tony call back as he comes down the stairs.

"We're going. Go wait in the lounge, I'm going to get everyone else." I go up the stairs.

"We couldn't find any candles," John tells me as he and Sherlock come out of a room.

"We're leaving so go down into the lounge." They go down, and I look into every room, just to make sure, then go down. "How are we leaving?" Tony asks.

"How do you feel about running?" I ask smiling.

"Oh, are we going to run for it?"

"Yeah two groups to the TARDIS's then we'll meet… somewhere and when. Where and when should we meet?"

"Tony's year, he'll have somewhere we can stay," John says.

"I think we left 2013," I say.

"I rebuilt the tower," Tony says.

"Great we can stay there!" The Doctor says eagerly.

"Okay tower 2013, groups are Doctor, Amy, Tony and Me, Sherlock, John."

"Won't they catch us? It is dark so we can't see very well and they move lightning fast," John points out.

"Then we'd better run fast," I smile.

"Let's all go out then run as fast as we can," The Doctor says walking out the door. We all follow him he says, "Okay, and… RUN!" we all take off running as fast as we can I lead Sherlock and John through the streets, like the pro I am. I look ahead and see the water fountain that my TARDIS is disguised as. I open the door and we go through. John closes the door behind him. _Nice to be back._ I go over and start pressing the buttons and pulling the levers and then we're off! _And we land._ "We're here!" I open the doors and look across to see the Doctor's TARDIS appearing. I step out and look around, it looks pretty cool. As Sherlock and John step out I lock the TARDIS who has now made herself look like the Doctors TARDIS. _I like it._ I give her a pat and tell her, "you look great, are you going to stay like this?" She hums a yes. "Cool," I tell her.

"Who are you talking to?" John asks.

"My TARDIS," I reply.

"Oh, um… okay," he looks a little confused.

"We're here!" The Doctor says as he opens the doors and they all come out.

"Great, now I've got to explain this to Pepper…" Tony starts as a woman comes in, Pepper I presume, gasps and turns to Tony, "Tony! What are these two blue police boxes doing in here?! And who are these people?!"

"Oh, um…" Tony starts.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor says enthusiastically, stepping forward.

"A doctor of what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"And who is everyone else?"

"I'm Zoe, this is Sherlock and John," I point to Sherlock and John.

"And this is Amy," the Doctor says motioning to Amy, and flapping his hands around.

"I'm Pepper and I don't mean to sound rude but, Tony what are they doing here?"

"They… they wanted to see the tower?" Tony sounds uncertain.

"Really?" Pepper asks obviously not buying it.

"No actually we just came from World War 2, where there were some weeping angels and…" I pause for a breath. The Doctor continues, "we needed a place to meet so Tony suggested his tower so here we are." He spreads his arms, motioning to the tower.

"Time travel? Time travel isn't possible," Pepper looks confused.

"Yeah it is," me and The Doctor reply.

"How?" She looks confused.

I look at her and say, "you don't have to believe it if you don't want to."

"I think I believe you," she replies slowly.

"You believe them but not me?" Tony looks a bit insulted.

"Yes Tony, but you always exaggerate. Oh, also Director Fury asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when I next saw you."

"I'll do that later," Tony says clearly not planning on doing that anytime soon.

"You'll do it now," Pepper says sternly in a voice that says don't argue with me, Tony sighs then leaves the room.

"New York, lets go explore!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah!" The Doctor agrees.

"Then we've got to go to Asguard! Have you been to Asguard? I just went like a day ago or maybe it was a few hours ago, anyway I have gone for a brief visit, then I've got to go back and take Skye for a few trips, I like her. Have you been to Asguard?" I ask The Doctor, really quickly.

"I haven't been to Asguard yet, I've heard about it, though, it sounds fantastic, eh no that doesn't sound right, that sounds awesome? No not really, how about that sounds amazing? Nope... you know what just forget that. We are so going to go to Asguard next and we can bring your friend Skye!"

"You guys speak a lot," Pepper comments.

"We know!" We both reply at the same time.

"Have you heard of Torchwood? It was created by Lizzie, because of me, and it's actually an anagram of my name!" The Doctor continues.

"Really? What'd you do to make her that made?"

"I caused some mayhem. And do you want to go look around New York now? I love New York! Especially New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York, that place is amazing!"

"Yeah! I love New York too! I want to go towards where the screaming running people are coming from, New York is so chaotic, that's the best part of it!"

"Let's go!" The Doctor says leading the way. I quickly follow him and everyone else follows after us.

* * *

That weeping angel chapter was kind of just so i could make Zoe try out some more of her timey wimey power thingy. Sorry for not updating in like, forever! I'll try to update quicker this time. I'll start it right now. Suggestions are very welcome.


End file.
